


Далекие близкие

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parallel Universes, Pre-Slash, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: Создать новую ветку времени проще простого. Всего-то и нужно, что Камень Бесконечности, частица Пима и неисправный навигатор.А ещё в параллельных вселенных возможно всё.Продолжение фика «Круги на воде». Хочу запить сладким — могу запить сладким.
Relationships: Tony Stark/James “Bucky” Barnes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Далекие близкие

«Жаль, что ты толком не знал его, а он — тебя». Стив говорит это в день похорон Старка, и Баки с ним не то, чтобы согласен... просто на душе скребут кошки, и всё происходящее отвратительно грустно в своей непоправимости. Баки чувствует слишком много. Очень много для постороннего. Как необстрелянный зелёный сержант, у которого тьма в конце тоннеля ещё не укладывается в голове; только где — он, а где — необстрелянные зелёные сержанты. 

Он как будто потерял кого-то близкого. Но речь, конечно, не про близкого ни в какой мере. Венок по реке уплывает чужой, и сам Баки — чужой на этих символических похоронах. Почти случайный почти незнакомец. Он держится в стороне от всех. И молчит.

«Может, увидитесь ещё», — зачем-то добавляет Стив потом, когда они, уже поздним вечером, не чокаясь, поднимают кружки. — «В параллельных вселенных возможно всё».

Его утешительные слова Баки пропускает мимо ушей. 

И делает это напрасно. 

Потому что Стив никогда ничего не говорит просто так.  
...  
...  
...

Проходит месяц. Вечером понедельника Баки отмечает первый в своей жизни лётный экзамен. В программе праздника — первое за много лет вечернее бритьё. В дверь звонят, но и Стив, и Сэм уже были, а для посторонних поздновато. Баки наспех накидывает рубашку и идёт открывать. 

Отпирает замок — и теряет дар речи. Застывает на месте, забыв отнять от щеки полотенце. 

— Я войду, да? — выждав пару секунд, понимающе усмехается Старк. 

Это и он, и не он. Раза в два младше, чем Баки помнит. Худой, угловатый и растрёпанный очень уж художественно. Вопреки своей ухмылке, он переминается за порогом, всё-таки ожидая разрешения. И встречного взгляда не выдерживает — отводит глаза и не дышит, пока со щёк сходит предательски проступившая краска. 

В руке у него — хрононавигатор. Тот самый, без которого вернулся Стив. 

— Не впустишь, значит. — Баки не двигается, и Старк иронично поднимает бровь. — А если дам слово, что ничего не будет?

Баки отмирает. Смутно понимая, что не понимает ни черта.

— Дашь слово — я поверю, — говорит он. — И входи, раз так. Я, вообще-то, не запрещал.

— Дивный чуждый мир, — Старк усмехается. И проскальзывает внутрь ещё до того, как дверь распахивается пошире. Как будто может не успеть. 

— Что-нибудь случилось? — спрашивает Баки. — Ты за помощью?

— Как сказать, — Старк стягивает кроссовки, наступая им на пятки. — Стив передал мне твоё спасибо и что тебе жаль. Я подумал, есть смысл встретиться. Спросить кое о чем. 

Он бодро дёргает через голову худи — и замирает, не стянув до конца. Вместе с этой штуковиной задирается футболка, открывающая впалый живот. И бок. Старк глухо чертыхается. Одёргивается.

— Без паники. Это случайно. Моё слово — камень. 

Баки невозмутимо кивает в сторону кухни. Очевидно, что расстановка сил здесь какая-то сложная. Только всё меньше и меньше понятно, какая.

...

— Давно здесь живешь? — спрашивает Тони, оглядываясь по сторонам. — А это что? Авиалицензия?

— Совсем свежая. Дня не прошло. Теперь надо налетать часов для полноценной работы.

— Пилот, значит?

— Ну... можно сказать и так. Хотя можно не говорить. Стив тебе больше ничего не рассказывал?

— Ты же его знаешь, — усмехается Старк. — «Молчание — золото, юный падаван»...

Баки разливает кофе по чашкам. 

— Кто такой падаван? Ученик?

— Как всё запущено. Даже Роджерс смотрел «Звёздные войны». Почему вы с ним не ровесники?

— Долгая история, — Баки пожимает плечами. — Не расскажу.

— Вот что за манеры, я же твой гость, — мгновенно подбирается Старк. Хотя сложно подобраться, когда сидишь, подвернув одну ногу. — И, к тому же, ты мне должен.

— За что? — прищуривается Баки.

— А понятия не имею, — признаётся Тони с ложкой во рту. — Но это точно. Я вижу по глазам.

— И ещё про манеры говорил, — поднимает бровь Баки. — Где тебя так жутко воспитали?

— В лучших домах восточного побережья. Ну, пожалуйста. Не тайна же?

— Не тайна. Но ты пожалеешь. 

— Я весь внимание.

— Криоконсервация. Минус семьдесят лет от возраста.

Тони присвистывает поверх замершей у рта чашки.

— Странно. Но допустим. Чья технология?

— Гидра, сорок четвёртый год. — Старк меняется в лице мгновенно, и по скользнувшей тени Баки даже его узнаёт. — Экспериментальная база, занимавшаяся созданием солдата-робота. А тебя я предупреждал.

Тони растерянно качает головой, и глаза у него огромные.

— Солдата-робота? — ошарашенно спрашивает он. — Зачем?

— Удобно иметь оружие в человеческом обличье, — отодвинув чашку, говорит Баки. — Он не знал ни боли, ни страха. И не давал осечек. Ездил на всем, что едет, летал на всем, что летает. Снайпер был... терпеливый. Только с надёжным контролем у них были перебои, так что, на своё счастье, он провёл в заморозке почти всю жизнь.

— Счастье? — эхом повторяет Старк.

— Иначе не скажешь. Его же использовали для убийств. И только Стив смог это прекратить лет семь тому назад. — Баки даже переводит дыхание перед тем, как сказать самое худшее. — В числе жертв был и твой отец. Вместе с матерью. 

На Старка это действует как-то странно. Он почему-то встряхивается. 

— Я очень тебе сочувствую, — говорит, проводя по лицу ладонью. 

— Спасибо, — отвечает Баки. — Мне очень жаль.

— Я даже не знаю, что говорить, — Старк смотрит на него. — Ты же в этом не виноват. Ты в это втянут без ведома. Это чёрт-те что... — Он тянется накрыть руку Баки своей. На полпути останавливает себя, чертит в воздухе затейливый жест — а потом не выдерживает, всё равно дотягивается и накрывает. Пальцы у него горячие и какие-то... трепетные. — Знаешь, что. Давай я тоже тебе кое-что расскажу? Твоя история против моей. 

Баки поднимает на него глаза.

— Они живы, — с нажимом говорит Старк. — И отец, и мама, причём мама даже почти здорова. Стив — мой крёстный, если я ещё не говорил, а Барнс... — Он запинается и сжимает руку Баки горячо и безотчётно. — Это правда долгая история. Он самый известный в мире охотник за сбежавшими нацистами. Военный переводчик, преподаватель русского в академии Вест-Пойнт.

— Значит, Стив его разыскал, — тихо произносит Баки. Пальцы Старка его почему-то нервируют, и Баки осторожно убирает из-под них руку. 

— Что, прости?

— Ничего. Извини. Разве это что-нибудь меняет?

— А разве нет? Это же правда. Она есть, и всё.

— А ты? 

— Что — я?

— Рассказал про всех, кроме себя. Кто ты? 

— О, ну... Спросишь тоже. Это ни в одно приличное слово не влезет. 

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Робототехника. Это я. Только без людей в качестве компонентов. Промышленные и медицинские роботы, нейросети, умная бионика, хирургическая оптика, телеманипуляторы для дистанционных операций...

— А оружие? — не удерживается Баки.

— Это отец. Мне как-то не довелось. Бионика перебила. — Тони снова тянется и снова берет Баки за руку: на этот раз механическую, и на этот раз — очень уверенно. Осторожно поворачивает её ладонью вверх и касается металла кончиками пальцев. 

Баки не ощущает его прикосновения — но само движение вдруг кажется откровенным почти невыносимо, от него даже бросает в жар. 

— Ещё ребёнком втрескался, — говорит Старк. — Сам догадайся, как так вышло.

Баки ничего не отвечает, у него неожиданно пересыхает во рту. 

— Сначала всё было безобидно и по-детски, — помолчав, продолжает Тони. Осторожно, почти невесомо проходится по тыльной стороне бесчувственных стальных костяшек — и щекам становится горячо. Баки перестаёт дышать. — Как вдохновение.

У кого-то из них проблема, но Баки всё ещё не уверен, у кого. 

— Моих детских бионических разработок хватило на целых две выставки, — говорит Тони. — Потом я лет десять тебя не видел. То есть не тебя, прости. Его. А потом, уже большим мальчиком, загремел в полицейский участок прямиком с очередной попойки, под веществами. И он снял трубку вместо Стива. Приехал меня вытаскивать. И всё покатилось к чертям.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — глухо уточняет Баки.

— А чего ты не понял? — Тони отводит глаза. — К чертям? Или покатилось? Я вовремя завязал с наркотиками только потому, что влюбился. 

Баки мгновенно перехватывает его руку. Обездвиживает своей и слегка придавливает к столу. 

— Сколько тебе лет? Двадцать?

— Двадцать девять, вообще-то. 

— А ему за восемьдесят!

— Ну, знаешь. Он суперсолдат, и возраста у него нет. Он не очень-то от тебя отличается.

— Какая разница. Он старше твоего отца! И ровесник прошлому веку. Он состарится и умрёт в любом случае. Ну, через десять лет, ну, через пятнадцать. Ты же не думаешь, что он бессмертный?

— А я? — вместо ответа жестко спрашивает Тони. — Да я, может, раньше него умру!

Под его взглядом Баки поневоле осекается.

— И что? — спрашивает мрачно. — У него нет с этим проблем?

— У него — нет, — бросает Старк куда-то в сторону. И сердито добавляет: — У меня есть. Я разговаривал с ним последний раз полгода назад. Он не открывает мне двери и не берет трубку. Как-то давно, ещё в самом начале, я пытался лезть к нему в окна. Сам понимаешь, без толку. Его надо брать отрядом спецназа.

— Ясно, — с облегчением выдыхает Баки. — А то что-то дурно стало.

— Да что тебе ясно? — у Тони вспыхивают щёки. — Он живет в двух кварталах и пять лет работает моей охраной! Невидимой и, мать её, неуловимой! С тех пор, как отец отошёл от дел, раз двадцать вытаскивал меня из таких мясорубок, откуда только фаршем и выйдешь. Удивительно для человека, которому нельзя даже дозвониться... Я ведь бросил поставки оружия. Это далеко не всем нравится. Если бы не Барнс, меня бы давно уже закопали. Целиком или по частям. И это я ещё опускаю тот самый первый раз, когда он месяц жил со мной на реке, связывал на время ломки и гонял за водой и дровами!

Баки сжимает губы, потому что сказать ему нечего.

— Ты знаешь, что он гей? — произносит Тони чуть спокойнее. — Что у него никогда не было ни жены, ни детей. А в последние годы — только я? 

— Тише, — Баки поспешно вскидывает руку. — Об этом я даже знать не хочу.

— Да ты что.

— Не заводись, — Баки встряхивает головой. — Какая разница. Если ты ему дорог, ему тем более хватит ума не разрешать с ним связываться.

Тони поднимает бровь:

— Значит, думаешь, что дорог.

— Да откуда же мне знать? Может, и нет, — Баки закрывает лицо ладонью, но этого мало. Он отодвигается и встаёт, отходит к окну, прижимает к холодному стеклу горячий лоб. — Может, ты для него пустое место. 

— К черту иди, — тихо говорит Тони. — Я бы так не мучился, если бы хоть раз увидел, что ему меня не надо. Скажи лучше что-нибудь умное. Что мне делать?

— Из головы его выкинуть. 

— Это умное, что ли? 

Ножки стула скрежещут по полу, Старк встаёт и оказывается за спиной. 

— Я сегодня вот так же глянул в окно, — говорит глухо и тихо. — А он стоит на крыше, как вон там. Пока выбежал, ни следа. Это вообще кончится когда-нибудь?

— Да, — кивает Баки. Чужое присутствие за спиной ощущается, как электричество. — Найди себе кого-нибудь подходящего. Их же миллионы.

— Пройдено. Я тоже себе это говорил. Мне скоро тридцать, и это уже не смешно — встречаться от покушения к покушению, в обществе киллеров и террористов: на мне мешок, на нем — боевой респиратор и антибликовая краска. И трахаться раз в полгода в невменяемом состоянии я тоже устал. Я хочу быть рядом, жить вместе, открывать дверь и знать, что он дома. Спать в одной постели, сидеть за общим столом, кофе наливать в две чашки. Когда-нибудь, может, усыновить ребёнка. Когда-нибудь, может, купить собаку... Если бы всё это помогало, я бы к тебе не пришёл.

— Ребёнка? — удивлённо повторяет Баки. И лопатками чувствует чужой выдох. Старк его не касается. 

Но уж лучше бы касался.

— Ребёнка, — тихо, но вполне утвердительно говорит Тони. — Почему нет? Это же возможно.

Баки закрывает глаза. 

— Он обкрадывает тебя по всем статьям, — хрипло произносит он. — Ты мог бы давно жить своей жизнью. У тебя уже могли быть и собака, и ребёнок, и секс каждый день, и всё остальное. 

— Ты забыл киллеров и террористов, — хмыкает Тони, и Баки снова это чувствует. — И вообще нашёл, к чему прицепиться. Обкрадывает, скажешь тоже.

— Не спорь.

— Я не спорю. Я изумлён. Ну, а если будет собака? Если будет ребёнок? Это будет считаться, что не обкрадывает?

Баки вздрагивает.

— Забудь, что я это сказал.

— Спасибо. А если я вот так же пообещаю не прикасаться?..

— Ты прикасаешься. 

Тони слегка подаётся вперёд и, сдаваясь, трогает лбом плечо. 

— Я уже ухожу. Можно тебя обнять? Один раз, на прощание?

Баки находит его руку и тянет к себе. Обнимает сам — чтобы не подогревать, не рисковать, не провоцировать. По своим правилам — крепко и коротко. Но Тони все равно успевает обхватить и притянуть — виском к виску, щекой к щеке. Он вжимается всем телом и блаженно замирает на долгое, звенящее мгновение. 

Никогда в жизни Баки не чувствовал такого отчаянного желания кого-нибудь обнимать. 

Но это к делу не относится.

...  
...  
...

Проходит ещё месяц. На долгожданный выходной Баки планирует большую тренировку. С Сэмом ему теперь каждый день достаётся настоящая прорва прыжков и бега, так что стальная рука перекашивает спину всё заметнее.

В дверь барабанят, когда он собирает штангу. Баки открывает с блином под мышкой — и роняет его. Хорошо, что не на ногу. 

— Привет, — говорит Старк. И присвистывает: — А где же волосы, русалка?

— Кх... — оторопев, отвечает Баки. 

Это снова — и Старк, и не Старк. Он разглядывает Баки с ног до головы и с вызывающей усмешкой. Он — взрослый, старше отражения, к которому Баки привык в зеркалах. Он в деловом костюме, рубашке с эффектной стойкой и шейном платке вместо галстука. Таким Баки видел Тони Старка на глянцевых обложках во время бухарестских пряток. Только встречались они тогда в самых черных обстоятельствах.

— Ладно, не сердись, — поддевает Старк ещё небрежнее. — От косы я, конечно, был в восторге, но так — тоже огонь. 

Возмущение приводит Баки в чувство.

— Промахнулся, бывает, — понимающе кивает он на навигатор у Старка в руке. — Там где-нибудь есть кнопка «назад». 

И закрывает дверь.

Но та не закрывается. В щель между ней и косяком успевает вклиниться кожаный мокасин.

— Эй-эй, полегче. Есть планы на вечер?

— Танцы? — поднимает бровь Баки. Открывает дверь чуть пошире, выбирает неожиданный момент — и подбивает носок мокасина носком своего кроссовка. Как в чарльстоне. Как в танго. Как в футбольном финте. Отталкивает ногу Старка с пути и захлопывает дверь.

И это катастрофа. Потому что Старк успевает вписать в зазор плечо и половину корпуса. Неслабый удар приходится ему по рёбрам. Баки вздрагивает. Старк беззвучно морщится.

— Какое совпадение. Я тоже как раз собирался. — Он отодвигает дверь, пользуясь тем, что на неё никто больше не давит. Потирает ушибленное место и с наигранной лёгкостью добавляет: — Рискнёшь со мной? Хотя честно скажу, танцор из меня не очень, и если не хочешь нервного потрясения, лучше пригласи на чай. Мне всего-то надо обсудить с тобой одну вещь.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Баки. — Извини. — Он закрывает глаза ладонью. И распахивает дверь, будь она неладна, потому что теперь ничего другого ему не остаётся. 

Старк, проходя мимо, кончиками пальцев трогает короткие волосы у него на затылке.

Хорошо же, думает Баки. Танцы так танцы.

...

— Точно всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, извлекая на свет чемоданчик с граммофоном. 

— Да что мне будет, — отмахивается Старк. — Или, стоп. Если ты к тому, не надо ли поцеловать, то я...

— Я целую только при переломах.

— Как жаль. Не мой сегодня день.

— А что с навигатором? — Баки не ищет тему попроще. Точно не ищет. Просто Старк как раз подбрасывает девайс в ладони и оставляет на кухонной полке. 

Навигатор тот самый, что был у Стива; тот самый, с которым месяц назад приходил другой двойник, мальчишка. Только теперь корпус во всех направлениях перемотан старой желтой изолентой.

— Да так... — Старк ходит по кухне-гостиной, разглядывая всё подряд, и, похоже, всё подряд трогая руками. — М-м-м, у тебя куча пластинок с фокстротами... Это предел возможностей Кэпа в сфере ремонта электроники.

— Он что, разбил навигатор? — холодеет Баки. 

— Не то, чтобы именно он и именно разбил. Скорее, навигатор не был рассчитан на атаку кое-каких злокозненных асгардских богов... Я правильно понял, что ты живешь тут один?

— Да. Контроль психического состояния прохожу на работе. А что? Может, тебя что-нибудь пугает?

— Да может, радует? — оборачивается Старк. — Может, я питаю отчаянные романтические надежды. — Он возвращается с пластинкой и присаживается на край стола. Следит за движениями стальной руки: Баки ставит граммофон на стол и крепит к звуковой трубе раструб. — Как я уже сказал, навигатор пострадал в схватке с Локи. Он был первым, кто встретил Стива в сорок четвёртом. Возвращение получилось не из простых.

— Кажется, у Стива от тебя нет никаких тайн?

— Ну, ты же его знаешь. «Честность — половина счастья, юный падаван...» — Тони иронично ухмыляется. — Я специально не отклеиваю эту допотопную изоленту — она чертовски дурная и трогательная. Прямо как всё у него. Очень старался донести-таки до меня хотя бы остатки этой штуки. Вместе с твоей загадочной благодарностью. 

— Благодарность как раз совсем не загадочная. — Раструб готов, и Баки выпрямляется. — Я тебе до крайности признателен.

— За что?

— Ты меня спас. Вместе с половиной планеты. 

— О, боже, — Старк то ли усмехается, то ли вздыхает, и машет пластинкой, как веером. — А я-то надеялся, что-нибудь личное. И хоть чуточку непристойное. — Чтобы не смотреть на него, Баки берётся за лапку граммофона. Пробует пальцем кончик иголки и, не удовлетворившись остротой, разжимает фиксатор. — Ну, может, хотя бы свидание было?

— Нет. 

— Что, ни разу?

— Нет. — Баки не выдерживает. — Стив вообще тебе что-нибудь обо мне рассказывал?

— О, — Старк смеётся, и его взгляд становится задумчивым. — Тут бы уместно уточнить: в каком возрасте и что именно. Ты, знаешь ли, был чёртовым кошмаром моего детства. 

— Печально.

— Не представляешь, насколько. И отец, и Стив — оба героически помешались на поисках пропавшего сержанта Барнса. Даже когда я родился, ещё были в острой фазе. Сам догадайся, к кому рано или поздно сводились все их разговоры, чьи фото висели в кабинете у обоих, и на что был похож каждый семейный праздник.

— Значит, они его не нашли, — понимает Баки.

— Не нашли, — кивает Тони. — Но и искать не перестали. Стив просто не мог, а отец, вдобавок, был убеждён, что Зимний Солдат, если его вовремя не спасти, станет угрозой для нашей семьи. В общем, лет с десяти я уже мог быть твоим биографом. Я знал, почему ты добавляешь в чай каплю рома, какие носишь рубашки и что любишь из старых фильмов. Знал, как стреляешь, как танцуешь и как причёсываешься... — Старк выдерживает паузу. — Как целуешься, выяснил гораздо позже и никому не расскажу, но, вообще, и эти данные тоже есть. Хоть это и другая история. 

— Видимо, фантастическая. — Баки даже не сразу находится с ответом. 

— Как ты догадался? — Старк пожимает плечами и встречает взгляд Баки совершенно невозмутимо. — Через семьдесят лет Кэп оказался прав. Ну, или ему, наконец, повезло. К тому времени Зимний Солдат попал в Северную Америку и был в руках у ослов, которые понятия не имели, из чего он сделан. В итоге, Стив случайно его увидел и узнал. Если не ошибаюсь, по тени. Что случилось дальше, ты, наверное, тоже уже понимаешь?

Баки качает головой.

— Скажи, что он хотя бы остался жив. 

— Он-то остался, — милосердно кивает Старк. — Стив заметно сдал в тот год, но до госпиталя мы его дотащили, и через два месяца наш бодрый старичок даже пришёл забирать тебя на своих ногах... А что было со мной, узнать не хочешь?

Баки чувствует, что бледнеет. Он запоздало вспоминает про иголку — молча выдёргивает ее из граммофонной лапки и вставляет новую.

— Ладно, я знаю, что хочешь. Просто я слишком тебе дорог, чтоб спросить без подготовки. Сержант, в отличие от Стива, был очень молод и свеж. Лютый, как берсерк... да ещё и красивый, как русалка. Шрамы от первой встречи до сих пор к дождю болят.

Баки зажмуривается и сдавливает пальцами переносицу.

— Но я всё-таки думаю, ты знаешь, что было потом, — продолжает Старк чуть тише и гораздо серьёзнее. — Я два месяца его у себя прятал, такого красивого. Сознание вернулось сразу и на все сто, но новая память накатывала отрывками, и это каждый раз был ад. Он всё порывался уйти. А я, превозмогая боль от своих ужасных ран, стоически капал ему в чай по капле рома. Ибо детство даром не прошло. — Тони преувеличенно тяжело вздыхает и легонько толкает Баки в плечо: — Его вытащило только то, что он действительно не был виновен. Ну и совсем немного — то, что когда я его дразнил, он никогда не мог это пропустить мимо ушей. 

— Наверное, я должен сказать спасибо, — говорит Баки. 

— Да за что? — Старк пожимает плечами. — У меня был предельно эгоистичный мотив, и я его с первой секунды не скрывал. 

— Не продолжай. 

— Почему? — Тони хмыкает. Баки отвлеченно, но очень ясно представляет себе, как за два месяца влюбился бы просто вдребезги. — Ладно, не дёргайся. Если не хочешь, эту часть я пересказывать не буду. Военный трибунал его реабилитировал. Стив включил в нашу мстительскую команду. А я целый год был уверен, что с ним встречаюсь. Это если коротко. — Старк прикусывает губу и легонько стучит пластинкой по колену. — Но тогда мы упираемся прямо в туманный финал, и остаётся только задать вопрос, из-за которого я пришёл.

Он вдруг поднимает глаза и смотрит очень близко и прямо; Баки неожиданно не находит в его взгляде ни малейшего намёка на иронию. 

— Всё, что хочешь, за ответ. Почему он бросил меня и даже не попрощался? 

— Кх... — Баки себе верен. 

— Можешь подумать.

— И тебе даже не кажется, что ты спрашиваешь не у того?

— Возможно. Но я смотрю на тебя, и ни черта мне не кажется. Стив передал мне твоё спасибо. И что ты сожалеешь. 

— Но не об этом же!

— А о чём?

— О том, что всё так хреново кончилось. 

— Так это в самую точку.

— Нет. Ты не знаешь, что такое по-настоящему хреново. — Баки прижимает к горячей щеке холодную стальную кисть. — Спросил бы у него самого. 

— Можно было только у тебя.

— Почему?

— Ну, как тебе сказать. Я же ничего не сделал, за что можно бросить без объяснений. И ты передал мне привет чёрт-те откуда, а он — в пределах одного города не сподобился. Я, знаешь ли, добрый, но гордость сатанинская, и «за что ты так со мной», спрашивать не побегу. Ну, и по мелочи: он уже полгода живет на орбитальной станции в рамках какой-то научной программы. Даже Стив не знает, когда вернётся. 

Баки долго молчит. 

— Забыть бы тебе его, — говорит наконец. — Ты его вытащил. Он этого не заслуживал. Пусть теперь мучается, а ты свободен. Вот и всё.

Старк смеётся. 

— До такого я и без тебя додумался. Значит, считаешь, он мучается?

— Сведения ненадёжные, — вспыхивает Баки. — Я, в конце концов, его не знаю. Может, наслаждается. 

— Может, — соглашается Старк. — Я, когда перестал злиться, тоже так решил. Допустим, у него всё прошло, он расхотел со мной быть. Или даже никогда не хотел. Или нашёл кого-то ещё. Или просто устал от мужика с бородой и вернулся к девушкам. Но тут кое-что не сходится.

— Что именно?

— Я был с ним целый год. Видел почти каждый день. Я, конечно, дурак, но всё-таки не слепой. Черта с два бы я его любил, если бы понимал, что ему меня не надо. Это загадка, почему он всё перечеркнул. Белое пятно.

Баки закрывает глаза ладонью.

— Тебе стоило бы ему доверять. Если он перечеркнул, значит, так надо. Думаю, вспомнил что-нибудь. Что-то такое, что сразу на всем поставило крест.

— Что бы, например? Что любит рыжих? Скромных? Застенчивых? — Старк ждёт ответа с ухмылкой, но Баки видит, как он весь подбирается. 

Что-то этом всем побуждает влезть в чужие тайны. Которые для Баки ещё и не совсем чужие.

— Есть большая вероятность, что это он убил твоего отца.

Тони мгновенно серьёзнеет. 

— Стив тоже так сказал. Но Стив ничего не знает наверняка, одни предположения. Отец действительно погиб при странных обстоятельствах по пути в аэропорт. Через день после того, как расторг договор, которого никто не видел, с мутным заказчиком, которого не удалось отследить. Значит, это может быть правдой?

— Не может быть, а есть. — Баки вдруг запинается. — Скажи... а Мария?..

— Мама жива, — отворачивается Старк. — У них с отцом было суеверие — не ездить в одной машине. Хоть какая-то польза от семидесяти лет помешательства.

— Лучшая новость за всю мою жизнь.

Старк на него не смотрит. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я — знаю? — неожиданно говорит после долгой паузы. — Что ты в этом не виновен? Что это случилось без твоего ведома и согласия? Что это вообще не имеет к тебе отношения?

— Спасибо, — отвечает Баки глухо, потому что в горле стоит ком. — Это слегка... примиряет.

— И с ним я никогда об этом не говорил, — поднимает голову Тони. — Он не знает, что это не новость. Стив предупреждал с сорок четвёртого года. Отец был в курсе. И спасти они пытались обоих — и отца, и Барнса. 

Баки молча кивает. 

— Если скажу, — тихо спрашивает Тони, — есть шанс, что он вернётся?

— Извини. Я уверен, что нет. У него в голове до сих пор остаётся механизм активации Солдата. И он не знает, в чьих руках код. На орбите для него лучшее убежище, жаль что не вечное.

Старк пожимает плечами. И как-то невесело усмехается.

— Дерьмово, нечего сказать. Но одно ясно, что тут уже не до сатанинской гордости. С этим надо что-то делать. Не хмурься так, ты мне очень помог.

— Что-то сомневаюсь, — говорит Баки.

— Осталось уточнить последний момент, — Тони как будто спохватывается. — У тебя кто-то есть?

— Тебя это не касается. 

— Возможно, — Старк не спорит. Спрыгивает со стола и вытряхивает пластинку из помятого старого конверта. Баки отстранённо провожает взглядом: Тони переворачивает её, зажав края между ладонями; опускает на граммофонный диск; наспех крутит ручку завода — всего пару раз, как будто на большее нет времени. Иголка падает на край, и так же отстранённо Баки ждёт взрыва какого-нибудь резкого, похрапывающего танго в четыре четверти. Если Старк в самом деле собрался с ним танцевать, он ему врежет.

Но это оказывается незнакомая скрипичная мелодия. Она порывистая и грустная, и пока Баки растерянно чувствует, как первая же каденция отхватывает у него половину души, Старк тянет его за плечи, накрывает губами губы и забирает себе всё, что осталось. 

...  
...  
...

Проходит ещё месяц. Баки берёт в приюте для животных собаку — палевого лабрадора по кличке Скаут. Теперь есть компания для бега по утрам, есть, кому ждать во время вылетов на аэродроме, а ночами пёс ещё и трогательно пытается его охранять, лёжа в кресле возле дивана. Если с работой затягивается, присмотреть за собакой приходит Стив. Никто из них больше не бывает одинок.

К двойникам Старка привыкнуть нельзя, и ошарашивать они не перестают. Баки знаком с Тони ещё дважды. Один находился под охраной Зимнего Солдата в афганском плену — перехватил контроль над его сознанием у террористов и использовал для побега. Другой — вылетал в Румынию для ареста после взрыва в Вене. Оба спали не только с Баки, но и с Зимним Солдатом. Но если он будет об этом думать, то просто сойдёт с ума.

Поздним вечером пятницы Баки возвращается со Скаутом с прогулки. Поднимается по лестнице — и видит у запертой двери гостя, которого снова не должно быть. Старк сидит на лестничных перилах и от нечего делать подбрасывает в ладонях хрононавигатор.

— Привет, — говорит Баки издалека, чтобы Тони ничего не успел сказать первым. И сразу протягивает ладонь. 

С этого они никогда ещё не начинали.

— Я уже решил, невезенье в третьей степени, — Старк спрыгивает с перил и, помедлив, берет его руку. Потом склоняется и предлагает ладонь собаке. Скаут сначала с сомнением всхрапывает, но сразу же начинает любопытно принюхиваться. 

— Свой, — приказывает ему Баки. Открывает дверь и пропускает гостя вперед. — Заходи, я пока ему лапы вымою. 

Вода у него наготове, он просто ставит на пол плоский тазик и бросает перед ним полотенце. Под изучающим взглядом Старка пёс деловито опускает в воду передние лапы и терпеливо ждёт, когда хозяин приведет их в порядок. Потом по команде переступает, и в тазу оказываются задние. Наконец, покончено и с полотенцем. Пока Баки моет руки, Скаут встряхивается, бежит к единственному креслу и запрыгивает в него, явно стараясь успеть, чтоб не досталось незваному гостю.

— А ты неплохо тут обустроился, — говорит Старк, окидывая взглядом кухню-гостиную. И Баки с ним, в общем, согласен. У него это — первое за много лет пристанище, похожее на дом. Он собирает здесь и старинную белиберду, которую любил до войны, и всякую удобную всячину, которую любит теперь.

— За это спасибо тебе, — отвечает он, стягивая куртку. — Я снова живой и даже не чувствую себя ходячим трупом. Что в моем случае просто чудо.

Старк подпирает плечом кухонную стойку. Баки обходит его и открывает холодильник: забрасывает в шейкер протеиновый концентрат и молоко; засыпает в мультиварку овсяные хлопья; ставит на утро два таймера. Включает собаке поилку.

— Хочешь есть? — спрашивает у Тони.

— Если только у тебя есть веганские бургеры. Причём со свёклой я не буду. 

Это тянет на подкол, но бургеры как раз есть, и вместо ответа Баки невозмутимо выгружает на стол оба: с грибами и брокколи. Старк присвистывает.

— Интересно бы ещё знать, как мне это удалось, — задумчиво произносит он. Берет стул и садится за него верхом, забросив на спинку руки и положив подбородок. — Может, провернёшь что-то подобное со мной? Потому что я уже пять лет брожу, как тень, и жизнью это не назвать.

— Ты спас меня, — отвечает Баки. — И умер, оставив в долгу дважды.

— Тогда стоп. Обойдёмся. 

Баки ставит перед ним кетчуп.

— Это не чревато? — кивает на навигатор. Тони машинально крутит прибор в пальцах, как сигаретную пачку, и постукивает им по столу. На вид навигатор тот же, что и всегда, и сегодня он даже целый, без изоленты и трещин. Что с ним не так, издали не разберешь.

Старк молча примеряется с броском и с порядочного расстояния кидает навигатор на подоконник. Скаут срывается с кресла и бежит посмотреть. Обернувшись к Тони, вопросительно гавкает. И только тогда до Баки доходит. 

— Он что, не работает?.. — осекается он.

— Частиц Пима нет. Кончились. — Старк не выглядит ни удрученным, ни взволнованным. — Пять Камней Бесконечности по местам раскидал. А зарядов было впритык. 

— Так как же ты теперь вернёшься?

— Очень просто. Никак.

— А твои близкие?

— Какие? — Старк осторожно гладит собаку по подставленной спине и встаёт мыть руки. Смотрит через плечо: — Очень смешно. Они что, у меня когда-нибудь были?

— Но Пеппер...

— Пеппер погибла при Щелчке. И мы к тому времени уже несколько лет как расстались. Сейчас она, конечно, снова жива и здорова, но, по-моему, уже поздно пытаться что-то вернуть. А по её, может, и начинать было лишним.

— Значит, после Щелчка ты остался совсем один? — осознаёт Баки. — И все эти годы...

— Депрессия — мой друг по жизни, — Старк вытирает руки, садится обратно и придвигает к себе тарелку. — Я даже ходил в группу психологической поддержки. Правда, так и не понял, что там делать. Раньше думал, это Щелчок так меня подорвал, но, похоже, нет. Вчера мы победили, а сил осталось только выйти в окно.

— И ты пошёл возвращать Камни.

— Ну, кто-то же должен был. Стив щёлкнул Перчаткой Бесконечности и больше никому ничего не вернет. У тех, кого мы вытащили, после пяти лет небытия чересчур много дел. А у меня они как раз кончились.

Баки сдавливает пальцами переносицу. У него гудит в висках.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто только что не стабилизировал пять вселенных, — произносит он. — А перед тем не спас ещё и свою. 

— Ну-ну, — Старк отмахивается от него бургером. Скаут заползает к нему под стул.

— А Барнс? — вдруг приходит в голову Баки. — Послал бы его.

— Барнс убит. Думаешь, Стив погиб в бою, а он — нет? И потом, я же говорил. Мне было нужно уйти хоть куда-нибудь, и для этого лучше всего годились Камни. И ты. 

— И я, — повторяет Баки.

Тони долго жуёт молча.

— Стив передал мне твоё спасибо и твои сожаления. Я подумал, что могу прийти и кое о чем тебя спросить.

Баки смотрит на него. 

— Пять лет назад, после Щелчка, я с грехом пополам улетел с Титана на чёрт знает чём. В тот момент не было решения лучше, но кончилось это тремя неделями в Пустоте Волопаса без топлива, воды и почти без кислорода. В таком состоянии мало кто сохраняет рассудок, и вымышленные товарищи по несчастью — это классика. Только мой вымышленный друг был мне совсем не друг. И хуже того, он правда меня спас. Так вот, вопрос на миллион: тебе это каким-нибудь образом знакомо?

— Рехнуться, — Баки проводит по лбу живой ладонью. — Я думал, это — моё больное воображение. Галлюцинации в момент смерти.

— То есть, у тебя тоже что-то такое... осталось?

— Я взломал аварийную систему корабельного реактора, чтобы раздобыть воду. И пытался запустить радиопередатчик. Поставил себе задачу, чтобы ты любой ценой остался жив. 

— Ну, я, в общем, и остался, — кивает Тони. С усмешкой, но вместо иронии у него выходит что-то лёгкое и светящееся. — Это, знаешь ли, какое-то космическое совпадение. Ладно я — за мной был огромный косяк, мне прямо легче становилось от бреда, что ты захотел бы мне помочь. Потому что это бы означало, что ты меня не винишь. Но... 

— Я захотел бы тебе помочь. Я умер с этой мыслью. Тогда это было нужнее всего остального, и в глубине души я до сих пор надеюсь, что мне не совсем померещилось. Мысли точно не влияют... я не знаю... на пространство и время?

— Исключительно никак, — говорит Тони, всё ещё улыбаясь. — И вселенной на нас наплевать, если что.

— Рушишь все мои надежды, — Баки качает головой. — Что ж. Значит, меня там не было.

— Физически это невозможно. Ну, почти.

— А психически — всего лишь помешательство.

— Что значит: всего лишь? — Тони ведёт бровью. — Мало, что ли? Даже совпадение помешательствами в космическом масштабе до хрена удивительно. И мне было бы абсолютно достаточно того, что ты хотел там быть. Даже если это невозможно.

Баки ловит себя на том, что старается не глядеть на него, как очарованный болван.

— Постой-ка, — усмехается он недоверчиво. — Ты потратил последнюю частицу Пима, чтобы спросить то, что и так знал?

— Я не знал. И не жалею, что потратил.

— Ты останешься?

Тони фыркает.

— А куда же я денусь.

— Нет, — Баки стремительно накапливает критическую массу необратимых решений. — Я имею в виду: здесь, у меня — ночевать останешься? Я уступлю тебе диван.

— Так кресло, вроде бы, раскладывается.

— Да. Но это — его кресло. — Баки показывает на виляющий палевый хвост под стулом. — Ты когда-нибудь просыпался с собакой под мышкой?

— Нет, — Тони хмурится, изображая попытку припомнить. — Хотя была такая мечта. Лет эдак в десять.

— Ну, это не то, с чего нужно начинать с ними знакомство. — Баки подходит ближе и по-снайперски опускается на колено — потрепать Скаута по холке. Тот возится под стулом, подставляя голову. — Может, завтра.

— Мечты сбываются, — усмехается Тони. — Твой мир лучше.

— У тебя в нём есть ребёнок, — Баки переводит на него взгляд. — Раз ты никуда не денешься, можешь с ней познакомиться.

— Правда, что ли, — Старк серьёзнеет. — Нет. Это лишнее. Я же другой человек.

— Уверен, что так уж и другой?

— А у тебя? — выходит Тони из тупика. — В смысле, есть кто-нибудь?

— Ребёнок? Нет.

— Ну, хотя бы девушка?

— Я не по девушкам, — Баки смотрит на него снизу вверх. — А сейчас вообще женат на работе.

— С ума сойти, — тянет Старк с усмешкой. — Сколько совпадений. За этим просто обязана стоять какая-то глобальная закономерность. 

— Поищу тебе, что надеть, — поднимается Баки. 

Он уже имеет представление о масштабах этой закономерности. Она сохраняется в причудливых формах, переходя границы пространства и времени. 

Тони этого знать не может, но встаёт и идёт за ним следом.


End file.
